


Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko Finally Smiles

by harukatrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Despair, F/M, HAVE SOME KUZUPEKO ANGST, Hurt, WITH PLATONIC KUZUMIKI, a bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: Mikan decided to comfort Fuyuhiko after hearing him mourning over Peko's death every night in his room. Rated T for Kuzu's swearing /it ain't Kuzu if he doesn't swears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. I'm sorry if this will include some grammar errors, because english isn't my first language. /Also I was writing this while I was sick

"H-how are you feeling? Kuzuryuu-kun?"

Mikan tries not to stutter as she enters the room greeting the Yakuza who was quietly laying in bed afraid that he might throw some curses at her. The Yakuza was yet again staring at the window with his one eye, his eyelid were half open it was rare to see the said person to be in the state that he's in. When Mikan first met him at the island, he wasn't friendly at all not too mention kind. He would be mad 24/7 for no reason, he wouldn't cooperate with any of them, he was so much of a loner than she is. But after what happened a few days ago Mikan couldn't decide what how she should view the yakuza. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, The Ultimate Yakuza, Heir to the most largest crime syndicare in Japan, just cried on yesterday's trial after losing his childhood friend and losing his eye in return for trying to save her from being executed. It was a real tragedy for him, how her view of him changed drastically from that point on.

"Well, I guess for once,my body finally wants to cooperate with me"

He replied not taking his eye off the window he's been staring ever since she got in. Mikan brought in a tray of some medicine supplies that could help Fuyuhiko's recovery. She slowly place the tray in a table next to her patient and sits in the chair in front of his bed.

"Y-You've been taking your medicines right?"

She's really trying not to stutter but it's difficult when your talking to the heir of the Kuzuryuu clan. Even though he hasn't done anything life-threatening to her ever since she entered.

"Yeah, of course don't want to waste this life of mine again"

He scoffed, ever since Peko's death he hasn't done anything rational like he did when he ran straight to Peko's execution getting himself into a near-death state. It's surprising how calm he was after that, even though Mikan could hear him sobbing over her death every night to check on him and when she would go check on him the next morning he would act as if nothing happened. It's sad how he has to endure all this pain all by himself, Mikan felt bad for him but even if she tries to comfort him he would probably tell her to mind her own business.

"Hey,Mikan."

He started, actually turning his gaze off the windows to the nurse sitting before him.

"Y-YE-YES? K-KUZURYUU-KUN?"

Stammered Mikan, she was startled when Fuyuhiko suddenly started talking out of nowhere. His face was gentle, not stiff like he would usually look like.

"Do you have someone you treasure?"

That question came out of nowhere, he was probably mourning over Peko's death before Mikan came in. She realized the soft wet stains in his sheets, thats when she confirms that he **was** mourning over Peko's death before she came in. Mikan gave a long pause after his question, no one did came over her mind as he said those words because nobody has ever treated her as such but if she had to choose she would probably say,

"My Patients."

Fuyuhiko was astonished by those words since he is currently her patient. But he knows she wasn't referring to him specifically, even though he wanted a more specific answer that would have to do.

"Well, what would you do if one of them was gone?"

Thats when it hit her, being the Ultimate Nurse means she has to suffer from a huge stack load of deaths. And every time one of her patient dies she would feel as if she has failed her job as a nurse and would do anything to bring them back.

"I-I would probably be disappointed in myself for not being able to save them"

  
She almost made it out without stuttering but she shamefully failed once again. Fuyuhiko just continues to stares blankly at her, she has her eyes close which is normal for her since she was too afraid to stare directly to the Yakuza's eyes. Fuyuhiko closed his functioning eye and continued the conversation.

"Would you do anything to see them again?"

Mikan opened her eyes upon hearing that question and realizing The Heir has closed his eyes just to open it a second later. Mikan started to startle once again, then she finally managed to let out the right words to his question.

"Y-yes!"

After that,the atmosphere was quiet. Fuyuhiko didn't say anything else after her answer, which makes Mikan wonder if he was expecting her to say something. But why would someone like him wants to indulge a conversation with someone like her. She tries to throw away those thoughts and tries to continue their conversation once again.

"U-um! Kuzuryuu-Kun!"

It only took a second for Fuyuhiko to turn his head towards the voice, letting out a hm. Mikan startled in response, but she's able to continue her statement.

"H-how d-do you feel about Pekoyama-san?"

Mikan is stuttering way more than she did the last time, of course she is, she's asking a yakuza's personal feelings towards his tool. The Yakuza eyes widens, leaving Mikan to whimper and covering her face with ger arms because of her fear of Fuyuhiko hurting her even though he's in no condition to.

"I'M S-SORRY! P-PLEA-PLEASE FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! YOU CAN PUNISH ME IF YOU WANT!"

She said while having her eyes close avoiding eye contact with Fuyuhiko at all cost. Fuyuhiko let out a huge sigh, and rolls his eyes.

"What the hell? I won't punish you just because you asked a goddamn question"

With that Mikan slowly opens her eyes and withdraw her hands from covering her face. She couldn't see Fuyuhiko's face since he turned it towards the window but she knows in fact that he wasn't at least mad at her.

"And since it's a question I have no other choice to answer it"

"Y-YOU DONT HAVE TO-"

She stutters once again, this time Fuyuhiko won't waste his time with Mikan's stammering so he immediately cuts her off.

"No it's ok"

That succeeded on shutting Mikan up. Fuyuhiko let out a deep breath and gather his strength to finally reveal his true feelings towards someone.

"She means the world to me."

Mikan doesn't say a word and kept listening to the Yakuza.

"She and I were always together when we were kids, we grew up together. When I got older I always thought i'll end up marrying her but-"

His words got cut off for some reason but she kept listening.

"She started getting that tool training shit at some point of her life without letting me know. She started to change, I asked her what's going on but she says it's nothing. I shouldn't believe her. Shit."

He slammed his fist to his bed, earning a whimper from Mikan. Fuyuhiko realizes this and questions her,

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"No it's okay keep going"

He nodded and he did what she asked.

"So I did. And fuck. When I turned 12,guess what's my parent's birthday present to me was?"

Mikan didin't answer neither does Fuyuhiko expect her to.

"Peko. Herself. No- they didn't introduce her by her full name or by her name at all rather they picked the name tool."

Mikan couldn't believe how cruel the yakuzas was until she heard this story. Sure, she have watched a few yakuza movies here and there but never did one of them stepped out the boundary of humanity. But she didin't cut off Fuyuhiko at all, she decide to leave those thoughts to her head instead.

"I fucking lose my shit after what happened. I went on a rampage, especially when Peko refuses to call me by my name, she called me young master instead."

Mikan wonders what horrible things the yakuzas did to Peko to make her think herself as a tool. But she will leave that to her own thoughts as well.

"That's when I lose all hope. Sure, I wanted Peko to be by my side forever but this is not how I imagined it to be"

Mikan swore she saw a tear leaking out Fuyuhiko's eyes. He was handling it pretty hard huh?

"I-I told her many times to stop treating me as her young master but as her equal . But of course she goddamn refuses. I told her many times to stop the act but she won't listen.GODDAMMIT"

Mikan could pinpoint the point his heart shattered into pieces. Tears were no longer leaking they we're streaming down his face, he kept slamming his fist towards the bed so hard that if he will keep this going on it will injure both him and the bed. Luckily he stopped and continued telling his story.

"When we came here I told her to stop the act as well because we're just fellow students now at first she refuses but she ended up agreeing after I gave her a logical explanation."

"B-but goddammit! Even after all that she won't listen to me! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TAKE THE BLAME FOR KILLING MAHIRU! I SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING EXECUTED NOT HER! SHE SHOULDN'T INTERFERE WITH MY PLAN AND DIE IN MY PLACE! SHE DOESN'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DESERVE DEATH AT A YOUNG AGE NOT HER!"

He slams his head towards his feet, thank god it didn't result in any injuries.

"Y-You love her a lot do you Kuzuryuu-kun?"

It doesn't take a second for Fuyuhiko to answer, "Madly."

Without thinking Mikan wraps her hands around the young boy earning a shocking reaction created by the Yakuza.

"Don't take all the blame Kuzuryuu-kun! She did all of this of her own free will not as a tool"

Mikan was warm that's for sure, he actually liked this feeling he hadn't felt this feeling of warmth for a long time.

"She wanted you to live because she cares too much about you. She gave you this second chance in life in exchange for hers. Don't let this life she gave to you go to waste"

Fuyuhiko then closes his eyes and returns the nurse's hug. He definitely wouldn't mind staying like this for a while. After all the shit that has been happening around him he deserves at least a hug.

"Thanks Tsumiki, Thanks for making me feel a whole lot better."

He smiles. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko finally smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope /pun intended/ this isn't that bad even though I was sick while writing this. Feedback is always appreciated. Don't forget to leave kudos.


End file.
